


How To Put Tony To Sleep - Sam Wilson way

by heythereshipfreak



Series: How To Put Tony To Sleep [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It's Sam's turn to put Tony to sleep, which way would he follow? Natasha and Clint's or the boyfriend's way? Would he be gentle with him or would he just smacks him to sleep.





	How To Put Tony To Sleep - Sam Wilson way

**Author's Note:**

> So i decided to the the military brothers first, then it shall be someone else.

 

So it's Sam's turn to put Tony to sleep, he decided to take the first 2 weeks, since Rhodey had to help Pepper with Stark Industry, he's raking his brain, thinking of ways to put that old man to bed, he knows Bucky would kill him if he ever lays a finger on his boyfriend, and he respected Steve way too much to hurt him.

 Clint had his blowgun, Natasha had her sleeping pills, but what did he had? Therapy session? Counseling? Sam was at his wits end, he getting annoyed and upset, Rhodey would know what to do.   
   
As he paced around the common room, it was only 3 days since Tony last slept and Natasha was last incharge, and they just got back from their mission, Sam was clearly exhausted, but he needs to put Tony to sleep first before he had his own nap time. An idea crossed his mind, hope it works, as he looked outside the window, perfect he thought.

He went down to the Lab, Tony was hunched over the table, upgrading a new prototype for Bucky's arm.

 "Hey Tony," Sam greets him as he sat across him, Tony looks up and smile.  
   
"Is it time for you to put me in bed?" Tony asked him as he wipes his hands with his clothes, Sam just nods.

 " Meet me at the rooftop, i need to grab something from my room" Sam replies him as he gets up from the seat, Tony just nods.  
   
 " can i shower first? Then I'll be up there in 20." Tony replies him, Sam just said okay and left him.  
   
 Sam knows Tony would listen to him, as he was clearly exhausted of being manhandled by everyone and Sam wanted to be gentle, Sam went to his room, grab a blanket to be used as a picnic mat, he grabs his book, he decided to read Harry Potter and The Prisoner Of Azkaban, his personal favourite. He then went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches, one flask of coffee, and another with tea, he grabs some chips and dumps everything in a picnic basket, and off he went to the roof.  
   
 He lays the blanket down and sat on it, he pours himself a cup of tea, and coffee for Tony, he stretched his legs and sat on the ground, it was a warm afternoon but not too warm to give them sunburn, just perfect. As he opens his book to read, Tony had step out on the roof, wearing his Metallica tshirt and clearly one of the soldier's sweatpants, as it hangs loosely around his hips and pools at his ankle. Tony smiles at him and took a sit next to him.  
   
 "Hey there." Sam greets him.  
   
" How you feeling?" Sam continues.

" Really exhausted actually, and hungry." Tony replies him.

 " here have something first." Sam said as he held out the sandwiches which Tony took reluctantly, he chews on it and took a sip of his coffee, he looks at Sam who was busy reading his book.  
   
" You want me to read it out for you?" Sam asked as he closed his books but left his bookmark there, Tony just nods since his mouth was too full to talk, so Sam started reading it aloud.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? Said Malfoy, and he's supposed to be our teacher! Harry and Ron both made furious move towards Malfoy, but Hermione got there first and smack, She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster, Malfoy staggered" Sam read out, as Tony laid on his lap, chuckling when he heard what Hermione did.

 "Hermione is really scary huh, she's like Pepper." Tony replies, which Sam chuckles, he sips his tea and continues to read.  
   
"Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again. Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic you foul, you evil. Hermione! Said Ron weakly and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back. Get off Ron! Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered. C'mon Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons. Hermione Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed." Sam read.

 Tony was quiet on his lap, Sam looks down, Tony had a half eaten sandwich in his mouth, and he was asleep, lightly snoring. Sam smiles at the sight, he closes his book, and slowly slides Tony's head on the mat, he just left his things and carried Tony bridal style to his room, he let Tony down on his bed and pulls the cover over him, he smiles at him and pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to his boyfriends telling them his finally asleep.

  
Tony woke up the next day, not as fresh as how Natasha puts him to sleep, but not as sore as how Clint did, but he didn't had any nightmares so far, he stretched his muscles and got up to shower, as he was done, Sam was in his room with a tray of breakfast.

 " Thought you needed something light before another mission" Sam said as he places the food on his bed.  
   
 " Thankyou Sam, for the food and also yesterday, i really appreciate it, well your way to make me sleep if the safest so far." Tony said as he walks nearer to Sam.  
   
" Hey, your boyfriends totally owes me for it, but at least you slept, so you're not putting your life in danger so that's good on me. Come on dress up, Fury is waiting for us in the meeting room." Sam replies as he's about to leave the bedroom

  
" Sam hold on." Tony asked as he tries to stop Sam.

 " Could we like do it again? The picnic and the whole reading out loud." Tony asked as he rubs the back of his neck.  
   
" Sure thing Tones, you know 3 days max alright." Sam reassures him with a smile.

 Tony just nods, Sam left the room. 3 days later, there they were, Sam was seating on the couch in the common area, with Tony laying on his lap, eating a donut, with Sam reading Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire aloud, caressing and tangling his fingers in Tony messy hair, massaging it slightly, and Tony starts to doze off. So that's how Sam puts Tony to sleep.

 


End file.
